


Le temps est compliqué

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [43]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Affection, Brief mentions of Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Bruce Has Issues, Diana kept Ares' helmet because it is cool, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protective Clark Kent, Time Travel, Young Bruce, past Diana/Steve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark ne pensait pas qu'il rouvrirait les yeux après s'être fait empalé par Doomsday.





	Le temps est compliqué

Le temps est compliqué

  
Clark se saisit de la lance, flottant légèrement au-dessus du sol, Lois derrière lui hurlant son nom pour le dissuader de se sacrifier. Mais il allait le faire. Il mourrait pour protéger le monde qui ne voulait pas de lui, qui voulait le voir disparaître. Grâce à l'aide de la femme et du Bat de Gotham, il planta la lance dans le cœur de Doomsday, ses forces disparaissant peu à peu. La bête l'empala avec sa griffe, pénétrant son corps et le traversant, il s'appuyant sur la griffe du monstre et enfonça plus profondément la lance, usant de ses dernières forces. L'énergie de la créature se déversa, Clark fut touché par celle-ci, alors qu'il se sentait mourir, il ferma les yeux une dernière fois.

  
____________

  
Quand Clark rouvrit les yeux, le surprenant davantage que le jour où il avait appris pour son origine, il se demanda où il était. Il n'y avait ni la créature, ni ses deux compatriotes du combat. Est-ce qu'ils avaient gagné ? Le monde avait-il été détruit parce qu'il avait été trop faible ? Il regarda autour de lui, un port classique avec des résidences aux alentours. Il connaissait les lieux. Il y avait combattu. Il y était mort. Il y avait un journal froissés sur le sol, il regarda le titre : ''Une nouvelle acquisition pour Thomas Wayne ?'' Wayne. Comme Bruce. Où était-il ? Il regarda la date du journal. 1981. Clark était à peine arrivé à cette époque là. Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Le pouvait-il ? Il ne pouvait compter sur personne, et il n'avait plus sa clé pour le vaisseau kryptonien.

  
1981\. Les parents de Bruce étaient morts cette année-là. Peut-être pourrait-il empêcher à l'homme de perdre ses parents, et l'empêcher de devenir Batman. Il pourrait aussi sauver Luthor des coups de son père, bien qu'il ne savait pas s'il le voulait vraiment, Lex pouvait souffrir après ce qu'il avait fait. Il pourrait aussi trouver le moyen de connaître l'identité de la femme qui avait protéger le Bat plus tôt dans la soirée, qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Clark s'envola discrètement vers le manoir Wayne, il avait fait ses recherches sur Bruce Wayne après tout, en suivant les battements de cœur du jeune garçon, cœur qu'il avait appris à reconnaître en très peu de temps bizarrement.

  
Clark trouva la chambre du futur justicier, aujourd'hui dans le passé encore un jeune garçon d'environ huit ans. Il se positionna devant la fenêtre et observa le garçon dormir. Il le trouvait presque mignon, mais il n'oubliait pas que ce même garçon voulait le tuer dans le futur. Bruce papillona des yeux et se réveilla, Clark commença à partir mais le jeune garçon s'avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit, un air ahuri et endormi sur son petit visage.

  
''Est-ce-que... Tu es Dieu ?'' Le garçon lui demanda, le même timbre de voix sombre que son alter-égo du futur

''Non, Bruce. Je suis... Un étranger.'' Il répondit, pesant le poids de ses paroles, il ne devait pas trop en dire au futur Batman

''Tu n'es pas humain.'' Le garçon affirma, ce n'était pas une question

''Et comment le sais-tu, Bruce ?''

''Tu voles, et tu connais mon nom.''

''Mais tout le monde connaît Bruce Wayne.'' Assez ironique car il ne le connaissait que depuis l'Affaire Superman

''Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? Un ange ? Un démon ?''

''Je ne suis rien de tout ça, juste un humble voyageur.''

''Tu reviendras ?''

''Je ne sais pas si je le dois, le temps devrait rester immuable.'' Peut-être pourrait-il sauver Jonathan ?

''Est-ce que je pourrais le dire à mes parents ?''

''Bruce. Tu ne dois rien dire. Il en va de la sécurité du monde, et de ta sécurité, d'accord ?'' Clark se rapprocha du garçon et le prit par les épaules

''D-D'accord...''

  
Clark sourit au garçon et l'embrassa sur le front, qu'il aimerait avoir un enfant avec Lois. Il ramena l'enfant dans son lit et remit sur lui les couvertures, avant de partir sans le moindre bruit. Peut-être pourrait-il aider Bruce à l'avenir ?

  
__________

  
Quelques semaines passèrent, et Clark n'avait pas eu le courage de retourner voir Bruce. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur la mystérieuse femme et ne savait toujours pas s'il voulait aider Luthor. Il voulait revoir ses parents, mais il ne le pouvait pas, ils s'occupaient déjà d'un fardeau, ils ne devraient pas en avoir un deuxième sur les bras. Clark vivait dans le vaisseau kryptonien, il avait réussi à pirater le système, à sa plus grande surprise. Jor-El ne s'était pas encore affiché, et il avait fait en sorte que Zod ne trouve pas le signal du vaisseau. Il devait remercier Lana Lang pour son aide en bricolage quand ils étaient enfants. Il avait rangé son costume à côté de l'ancien, il devait vivre comme Clark Kent et pas Superman pour l'instant.

  
Clark soupira. Il écoutait le rythme des battements du cœur du jeune Bruce avec attention. Il faisait tard à Gotham normalement, et pourtant le garçon était réveillé. Ça le rapprochait de Batman d'une certaine manière. Il s'envola pour le manoir Wayne sans plus tarder, enfilant son costume pour l'occasion. Le garçon était accoudé à sa fenêtre, déjà un air sérieux et renfrogné sur son visage.

  
''Bonsoir.'' Clark dit poliment en se positionnant devant le garçon

''Oh ! Bonsoir !'' Bruce sursauta

''Pardon, je t'ai fait peur. Tu devrais dormir, tu sais.''

''Je n'y arrivais pas, papa et maman faisaient du bruit.''

''Ah. Ton majordome n'est pas là ?''

''Alfred ? Il est reparti chez lui quelques jours pour des vacances. Dis moi...''

''Oui ?'' Clark avait peur d'entendre ''Ça t'arrive de saigner ?''

''Est-ce que tu es mon ange gardien ?''

''Eh bien... On peut dire ça, oui. Je peux être celui de tout le monde, mais je ne suis venu que pour toi pour l'instant.''

''Super !''

''Allez, maintenant au lit, il est tard.''

  
Clark raccompagna le garçon dans son lit et resta jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il trouvait Bruce de plus en plus mignon et pardonnait peu à peu à son homologue futur, qui était diable séduisant s'il se souvenait bien. Attendez-Quoi ?! À quoi pensait-il quand il était à proximité de Bruce ?! Certes, le futur Bruce Wayne était beau mais il n'était pas attiré par lui, et il ne pouvait pas abandonner Lois, il voulait se marier avec elle. L'aimait-il vraiment ? Son voyage dans le passé était de plus en plus énigmatique.

  
__________

  
Quand Clark décida finalement de retourner au vaisseau, son esprit embrouillé par de nouveaux sentiments, il reconnu un battement cardiaque. Celui de la femme sur le port. Ça ne ressemblait pas à des battements d'enfant. Il se dirigea vers la Grèce, atterrissant devant un temple, moins abîmé qu'à son époque. Il y avait la femme devant le temple, un casque dans une main, et une épée dans l'autre. Elle ne portait pas son armure de combat, mais un short noir avec des talons, bizarres pour l'endroit, un simple T-shirt comme haut, et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en queue de cheval. Il faisait bon en Grèce, et ce n'était que le début de la matinée. De dos, la femme était resplendissante, et il savait qu'elle l'était encore plus de face et en plein combat.

  
''Excusez-moi.'' Clark savait qu'elle parlait anglais, alors il se permit de l'utiliser

''Qui êtes vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.'' La femme se retourna, énervée ?

''Je m'appelle Clark Kent, j'ai des pouvoirs, comme vous. Je veux juste parler avec vous.''

''De quoi voulez vous parler, monsieur Kent ?''

''D'où venez-vous ? Pourquoi ne vieillisez-vous pas ?''

''Vous n'êtes donc pas saoul. Je viens de Themyscira, une île réservée aux amazones, créée par Zeus, mon devoir sacré est de défendre le monde. Je suis la fille de Zeus et de la reine Hyppolita, je ne peux vieillir comme toute amazone. En 1918, j'ai défait Ares, le dieu de la guerre, et arrêté la guerre.''

''Pourquoi ne pas être intervenu lors d'autres guerres ?''

''Les hommes recherchent la guerre. Je cherche la paix.''

''Mais vous pensez à revenir, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Si le monde a besoin de moi, je reviendrais, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas.''

''Pourquoi avoir abandonné ?''

''Wonder Woman seule ne pouvait sauver le monde. Les ténèbres doivent vivre avec la lumière. Celui que j'aimais est mort pour arrêter la guerre.''

''Wonder Woman ?''

''Les gens m'appelaient comme ça à l'époque. Je m'appelle Diana Prince maintenant.''

''Je vois... Ça commence toujours par une mort...''

  
Clark déglutit alors qu'il repensait à la mort de Jonathan, à la destruction de Metropolis. Diana lui envoya un regard compatissant et posa sa main sur son épaule, déposant le casque sur le sol. Clark repartit quelques minutes plus tard, sous les yeux presque émerveillés de l'amazone.

  
__________

  
Quelques jours plus tard, Clark restait toujours dans le vaisseau kryptonien à bricoler pour que Zod ne revienne qu'à la date qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le jour où il était devenu Superman. Le jour où Bruce avait décidé de le tuer. Le jour où Lex commença à créer des armes anti-kryptoniens. Un frisson lui parcoura l'échine alors qu'il se souvenait de la date. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il mit son costume de Superman et s'envola le plus rapidement possible vers Gotham, espérant arriver à temps. Un coup de feu résonna. Oh non... Un deuxième... Un cri strident. Clark désarma le tueur et l'envoya au sol avec un coup de poing, il ne le laisserait pas fuir et l'homme payerait de ses actes. Clark se retourna vers la petite figure qui tremblotait, agenouillée dans l'ombre, du sang et des perles l'accompagnant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avança vers le garçon et le prit dans ses bras, des larmes lourdes d'émotions coulaient dans son cou, mais il laissa Bruce faire. Il partit avec le garçon quelques minutes avant que la police n'arrive, se dirigeant vers le manoir Wayne, toujours coupable d'avoir été lent. Il atterrit sur le pas de la porte, sonnant pour qu'Alfred lui ouvre. Celui-ci accoura d'ailleurs dans la minute.

  
''Seigneur... C'est donc vrai...'' Le majordome murmura en les voyant

''Je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu être plus rapide...'' Clark lui répondit en baissant la tête

''Rentrez, ne restez pas dehors.''

''Merci.''

  
Clark suivit Alfred jusque dans la chambre de Bruce, ce dernier n'avait pas lâché Clark et sa cape. Superman usa un peu de sa super-force pour que Bruce le laisse, donnant le petit garçon au vieil homme. Il resta en arrière quelques temps, revoyant le sang et les corps. Ça ne l'étonnait plus que Bruce deviendrait cruel et fatigué, c'étaient légitime. L'enfant s'endormit en tremblotant, Clark devait l'aider, mais il ne le pourrait pas tout seul. Heureusement, il connaissait du monde. Mais pour l'instant, il suivit le majordome jusqu'à la la cuisine, il avait effectivement besoin d'un café, voire plus.

  
''Merci de l'avoir ramené.'' Le vieil homme le remercia

''Je... J'aurais pu faire plus... Je suis désolé.'' Clark tremblait, il n'avait pas autant échoué depuis l'attaque sur Metropolis

''Qu'auriez-vous pu faire de plus, monsieur ?''

''Kent. Clark Kent. J'aurais pu les sauver tous, empêcher ça de se produire.''

''Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour nous.'' Alfred posa sa main sur son épaule

''Il a besoin d'aide. Il est désespéré, je le sais.''

''Je vais faire de mon mieux.''

''Je le sais, j'ai confiance en vous.''

  
__________

  
Des années passèrent, Clark avait fait de son mieux pour aider Bruce, Diana l'avait rejoint, et ensemble, ils protégeaient secrètement le monde. Clark avait aussi décidé de protéger Lex des coups de son père, et avait sauvé Jonathan de la tornade. C'était d'ailleurs très drôle pour lui de se revoir en plus jeune, alors que lui maintenant portait la barbe et les cheveux mi-longs, un peu comme Jor-El. Bruce ne savait toujours pas pour ses pouvoirs, il savait juste qu'il pouvait voler, et il était heureux de ça. Le petit garçon était maintenant un bel homme fermé et intelligent, comme il se souvenait de lui dans le futur. La date fatidique arrivait. Zod arrivait.

  
Et quand ce fut le cas, Clark revêtit son costume de Superman, se rasa la barbe et se coupa les cheveux. Il était prêt à sauver tout le monde, à faire en sorte que Bruce ne devienne pas un monstre. Il avait dit à Diana de l'aider mais de ne pas trop se faire remarquer, c'était mieux pour eux. Quand Clark, l'autre lui jeune, tua Zod, il se dépêcha de se rendre à ses côtés pour l'encourager. Le jeune-lui le regarda avec stupeur, Clark posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les larmes, Superman ne devait pas pleurer, il devait inspirer les gens, leur redonner de l'espoir. Clark regarda sa main. Elle disparaissait. Le temps avait-il décidé que son aventure s'arrêterait là ? Il disparu, faisant un dernier sourire à son autre lui.

  
____________

  
Clark rouvrit malgré tout les yeux. Le temps était très étrange avec lui. Ou très généreux. Il était dans un lit, chaud et confortable, il y avait une respiration lente derrière lui. Bruce. Il se retourna et croisa le regard brun de l'autre homme. Il y avait des marques de baisers sur son cou et ses épaules. Avait-il fait l'amour avec Bruce ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec lui ?! Bruce se logea entre ses bras, lui parlant d'une Justice League. Il ne comprenait plus rien, mais il profita, il allait peut-être disparaître une nouvelle fois.

  
Fin


End file.
